


【豆腐丝】欢迎来到真话实验室

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	【豆腐丝】欢迎来到真话实验室

欢迎来到真话实验室

真话实验室法则：在这里，你只可以说真话，如果违反了的话，你爱的人会替你受到惩罚。

莱万是在头痛中清醒过来的，天花板很陌生，很明显这不是他在慕尼黑的家。他试图支撑着坐起来，发现床边站了一个穿着白大褂医生模样的人，他似乎正在等莱万醒来。

“欢迎来到真话实验室。”

“实验室？”经他这么一说他才细细打量了这房间的布置，一张他身下的床，一把椅子，一张桌子，一面墙上蒙着一块白布。怎么说呢，这个房间，太过苍白。

“我需要提醒你的是，在真话实验室，你只可以说真话，如果违反了的话，你爱的人会替你受到惩罚。你可以叫我Doctor K”

“呵，我没有爱人。”他苦笑着摇了摇头。

“这就是你的不对了，怎么可以上来就说谎？”说着说着Doctor K揭开了蒙在墙上的白布，白布后是一面镜子。镜子里映出的是…是罗伊斯！他躺在一张床上，脸色苍白，胸口微微起伏，似乎是睡着了。

“我说过，撒谎的话你爱的人会替你受到惩罚。”

“你们要对他做什么！”莱万试图从床上起来做出什么威胁Doctor K的事，但却觉得使不上力气。

“我们不会对他做什么，当然，这前提是你不说谎。还有，你被注射了肌肉松弛剂，别白费力气了。”

“他现在怎样？”莱万无力地垂下了头。

“嘘，别担心，他只是睡着了。”

“要怎样才能让他安全离开？”

“很简单，回答我的问题。”Doctor K的脸上浮现出了诡异的微笑。

“好，你问吧，你问完了就要放我们出去。”

“当然，这可是真话实验室。我说的每一句话也都是真的。首先，第一个问题，你刚才为什么撒谎？”

“因为…”莱万犹豫了很久，似乎是在考虑自己的措辞，Doctor K也没有催他。“因为，我们分手很久了，这些年我也一直是一个人。从某种程度上说，我的确没有爱人。”

“可是你也的确还爱他。”Doctor K出声打断了他。

“的确，我不否认。”

“第二个问题，你们当时为什么分手？”

莱万听到这个问题就笑了，他的思绪似乎一下子飘到了很远很远的地方。为什么呢？好像是自己提出的分手，也可以说是两个人和平分手。是自己的离开还是算不上遥远的几个小时的车程？是赛场上的冲突还是两颗倔强的心？

终于他开口了，“因为我们都默不作声不约而同的认为，分开对我们两个人都好。”

“即便你们都还爱着彼此？”

“我不知道他对我现在的感情是否可以用一个爱字概括。我对他，的确爱，可是也掺杂了很多痛苦的情绪。我不想我们的爱情变成了痛苦，分开不是一个太糟糕的选择。”

“好吧。第三个问题，你后悔和他分手吗？”

“我后悔过，但我现在不。世间好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆。没什么可后悔的，后悔只是一件徒增烦恼的事。”

“那么，第四个问题，如果你现在再见到他，你想对他说些什么？”

“大概会选择擦肩而过，什么也不说吧。或者只是简单打个招呼吧。”

“好的，最后一个问题，你的名字是？”

“啊？最后一个问题那么简单的吗？我是罗伯特•莱万多夫斯基啊。”

“好的，你们可以安全离开了。”Doctor K打了个响指，“睡吧。”

他打开了房门，厄齐尔一脸焦急地望向他，“医生，Marco他怎么样？”

Doctor K摇了摇头，“他认为自己是莱万，他对自身对世界的认知已经产生了极大的混乱。在他的世界观里，莱万一直都活着，只是他们分手了好多年。他给自己建立了一个坚固的堡垒，他不愿意走出来，也不允许任何人走进去。Mes，我的建议是，不要试图攻破他的堡垒。他现在这个状态当然算不上好，可是我想比起那个刚刚得知莱万死讯的Marco，我们有理由相信现在的他可以好好活下去，连带着莱万的那一份。”

厄齐尔含着泪坐在病床前抚摸着罗伊斯苍白瘦削的脸，难道我们真的要就此放弃对你的治疗，接受这不幸中的万幸吗？Marco啊Marco。


End file.
